


Our Time Together

by orphan_account



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, He's still a scientist though, I Don't Even Know, and he's mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okabe Rintaro wakes up next to Makise Kurisu and can't help but remember their awkward night together.( Not Clickbait )





	Our Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt bored and strung this together. It's bad and I'm sorry :((

Okabe Rintaro slowly opened his golden brown eyes as he could feel the heat from the sunlight from the opening in the curtains on his eyelids. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, to make things less blurry, and he noticed something. This wasn’t his apartment. In fact, this was a luxurious hotel room. He shifted to sit up, realizing that someone was in this comfortable bed with him. His eyes widened as he saw her, the red haired woman cuddled up next to him. Makise Kurisu. 

He froze in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. He remembered last night, how he dragged the slightly intoxicated Makise Kurisu home. How she cried about how lonely she felt, having no family to talk to and no friends. That is, until she told him how much she appreciated him, Mayuri and Daru being her friends and how much fun they’ve had. Okabe isn’t too good with these things, so he cheered her up in his own way, he tried to distract her with his whole crazy act. She managed to cheer up and he went to leave, but Makise held onto his lab coat sleeve. He froze and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she told him to stay. He was feeling a little nervous. Sure, he’s hung around Mayuri lots before, but this was different. He couldn’t say no to her though, and she managed to convince him to sleep next to her. He knew once Makise wakes up, she’d be a little shocked as well. 

Biting his lip, he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but his movement must have caused Makise to stir, because she started waking up. He felt a little panic rise within him, this entire thing was weird. Weird because it was new to him. 

“What’s the time..?” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Okabe tried to remain casual about this, glancing away from her to her alarm clock.  
“About 9:30…” He muttered.  
“Ah…” Makise nodded, then froze. She slowly turned her head towards Okabe. “Ah?” Her brow furrowed as she became confused but then she realized the situation. “Oh my god!” She scrambled out of bed, as if Okabe had just set himself on fire or something.  
“With a reaction like that, it’s like you didn’t even want to be next to me.” Okabe teased.  
“Sh-Shut up!” Makise exclaimed, “What are you doing here? What did you do?”  
“Why do you assume I did anything, Christina.”   
“Don’t call me that, and because you’re weird.”  
“That’s hardly a reason at all. Please, I wouldn’t do anything. I’m a mad scientist, not a creep.”   
“Isn’t that the same thing?”  
“Mind your words!”

Okabe huffed, removing the blankets off the lower half of his body and getting out of the bed. He was a little puzzled though, he felt like there was something more to remember. Makise’s sleepy words filled his head, he could hear the voice, but not process the words. That was from last night though. Maybe she remembered.

“Hey, do you know what you were talking about when you were half asleep last night?” Okabe asked.  
“Eh? I um…” Makise looked away, her cheeks dusted red. Was it something embarrassing? Oh, now he wanted to know.  
“You what? Were you confessing? I never knew you felt that way about me!” He chuckled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.   
“Well…”  
“Wait were you-”   
“I was half asleep! I was delirious… and…”

There was an awkward silence, Makise’s face was slightly red and Okabe looked like he had been caught off guard. His expression softened and he began to laugh, causing Makise to stutter, trying to put together a sentence to explain herself.

“You saved it for when we were both sleepy? That’s not romantic at all!”  
“Not like this is either.” Makise grumbled.  
“Fine, if you’d prefer it, I can pour my heart into a confession.”   
“That sounds-” Makise cut herself off, “Wait, pardon?”  
“Makise Kurisu…” Okabe stepped forward, grabbing her hands in his and looking her straight in the eye, “I do have to confess, you’re important to me. You matter a lot to me. If it would make you happy I could-”  
“H-Hold up!” Makise exclaimed, her face redder, but she didn’t move away, “Are you being serious?”  
“Would a mad scientist like me lie to you?”   
“Urk… Okabe…” She trailed off, “... Close your eyes.”   
“Alright…?” He mumbled, furrowing his brow and closing his eyes.

He felt Makise remove her hands from his, causing a slight frown to appear on his lips. He was really enjoying the warmth of her gentle hands. She rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling him forward and down slightly. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, her lips connected with his. They stayed like that for a few moments, just long enough for him to be satisfied with it. She moved away.

“Makise-”  
“Huh? Oh, so you do know my name.”   
“I have to. Can’t forget the name of someone important to me.”   
“You’re so weird.” She smiled at him. Okabe couldn’t help but smile back.   
“I’m going to need another one.” He told her, leaning in. Makise didn’t move away, letting him kiss her gently. There was a pure love to this that both of them craved. It was better the second time, and the third. Their warmth, the two of them together. This was something they both needed. 

“I’m a little cold.”  
“How about we… sit down together for a bit longer?”  
“I won’t complain.”


End file.
